Hetalia Middle School
by RespectNinjaUnicornsAuthoritah
Summary: In which all of the nations are in middle school. Arthur has bad luck, Feliks wants to be the prom queen, Antonio is a hot douchebag, Peter is an annoying little SHIT, Alfred hits on high school girls, and Matthias puts something in a test tube that shouldn't be there. Eventual GerIta, SuFin, FrUK and others. Title is lame, summary is too. Bare with us here guys, it'll be good.
1. Chapter 1

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- HELLOOOOOOOO! In case anyone is wondering, this is the magical shared account between me (previously named MagicNinjaUnicorn) and...**

**RESPECTMYATHORITAH- me! Respect my fucking authoritah. People who watch South Park will understand.**

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- So...this is basically a Hetalia Middle School AU that we came up with. We've seen soooooooo many high school AU's around that we decided to try a middle school one! Because we're just fucking unique like that.**

**RESPECTMHYATHORITAH- aaaaaand this is somewhat based off of OUR middle school experience.**

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- So for anyone who's like "Middle school kids wouldn't use that language!" or "Why are 12 year olds dating?" First of all, its a Hetalia AU, enough said there, and second of all, our middle school is like that. Speaking of dating, the pairings in this will be:**

**GermanyxItaly, PrussiaxCanada, FrancexEngland, SpainxRomano, SwedenxFinland, DenmarkxNorway, LithuaniaxPoland, AustriaxHungary...am I missing anything?**

**RESPECTMYATHORITAH- umm... temporary EnglandxRomano, and JapanxChina**

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- And that being said, yes they're all like 12 when the story starts, so none of these pairings are going to be in the beginning. Also, fuck logic. Its our AU. We do what we want. So...enjoy! ^.^**

**RESPECTMYATHORITAH- ENJOY, FUCKERS!~**

There were a couple teachers who had gotten outside as soon as the busses started to allow students to go in the building. It was their first day of school, and some were excited, while others wanted to get the year over with. Feliciano Vargas just so happened to be one of the former.

"Isn't this so exciting fratello?" he exclaimed as he ran towards the front doors, pulling his brother alongside him.

Lovino glared at the younger twin but said nothing, not wanting to open his mouth. He yanked his hand roughly away, stopping both of them, and started walking away on his own.

Feliciano followed him, this time walking at his pace. "Come on, smile! It's our first day of sixth grade!"

Lovino shot him another dirty look in response.

"Is this because of your braces?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino stopped walking again and hissed "Shut the hell up!" while covering his mouth with his arm.

Feliciano laughed and continued walking in the direction of the doors, his brother following angrily behind.

* * *

"Alright! Middle school, get ready for the awesomeness that is Gilbert Beilschmidt!" a white-haired boy exclaimed as he stared up at the school in front of him.

The younger blonde haired boy behind him rolled his eyes. "Let's just go, we shouldn't be late on the first day."

Gilbert scoffed. "We won't be late West."

The blonde stared at him, not amused. "What did I say about calling me by that ridiculous nickname?"

"Fine _Ludwig_." Gilbert put emphasis on his brother's name and ran towards the building, yelling something about being awesome.

'_Thank god we're only half related'_ Ludwig thought, shaking his head and heading towards the building.

* * *

Two boys walked side by side to the building, discussing their schedules.

"So we'll have first, third, sixth, and ninth period together!" Yao said with a grin.

Kiku nodded with a small on his face as well. "Great."

"Oh, Kiku, look at all the cool stuff I have for my locker!" Yao said as he opened his bookbag and pulled out a small bag with little panda magnets in them. He handed the bag to Kiku, who held it for him. He pulled out a keychain with a panda on the end. "I'm planning on getting more, too."

Kiku looked at the bag in his hand. "Wow… More than this?"

Yao nodded and took the bag back. "Will you help me decorate my locker?"

"Hai, I'll help." He nodded.

"Thank you!" Yao smiled and continued walking to the school.

* * *

"Natalia, you were supposed to go to _your_ school, remember?" Ivan said, trying to shake the young girl off of him. But his attempts were useless; she just wouldn't let go.

"But big brother, then we can't be together!" Natalia said, tightening her grip on his arm the more he tried to escape.

"Please Natalia, you are going to have to let go!" Katyusha pleaded, trying to pry her fingers off of Ivan's arm.

Natalia ignored her sister and continued trying to pull Ivan in the opposite direction. "Come on big brother."

"Ivan is in middle school like me now Natalia," Katyusha reminded her. "You will join us here next year."

"I want to become one NOW, though!" She hissed at Katyusha before looking back at Ivan. "Big brother, tell her to let me stay!"

"Let go!" Ivan panicked and flailed his arm, trying to get free.

"Please don't start fighting!" Katyusha tried to pull Natalia away from Ivan, which didn't do anything.

There was an interesting scene right outside of the building. A little girl clinging to her brother, who was trying everything he could to escape, and their older sister trying to break them up. Something you don't exactly see every day.

* * *

"C'mon Iggy, let's go!" Alfred whined as he pulled on his friend's sleeve.

Arthur clenched his teeth. "Don't call me Iggy."

"Make me, _Iggy_." Alfred challenged.

Matthew sighed and grabbed the back of Arthur's shirt to keep him from attacking the boy. "Can you guys please not do this right now?" he asked quietly.

"Where's Francis?" Alfred asked, changing the subject completely and looking around for their other friend.

"Like I care," Arthur scoffed. Okay, maybe "friend" isn't exactly the right term to use. "Besides, he's probably off with those idiotic friends of his."

"Bonjour," came a voice from behind them. All three of them turned around to see Francis Bonnefoy standing directly behind- or at this point, in front of- Arthur.

Arthur yelped in surprise of how close he was and fell backwards on the sidewalk.

Alfred burst out laughing, and Matthew stifled a laugh as well. Francis simply looked down at him and smirked. "Sorry about that, Angleterre." He offered him a hand to help him up, which Arthur swatted away, his face turning redder by the second.

"Don't call me that you bloody frog!" Arthur snapped, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

"Come on dude, don't be like that." Alfred said, still laughing. "Now let's get going!"

* * *

"Say it." Lukas poked his brother.

"No. Never." Emil pushed Lukas's hand away.

"Please say it. I'll leave you alone."

"Go bug somebody else, I'm not saying it!"

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Matthias patted Emil's head.

"Don't touch me, Dane."

"Whoa, SOMEBODY'S starting to act like their brother!"

Lukas looked at Matthias. "Shut up, idiot."

Matthias pouted and looked at the crowd of people in front of the school. He could just barely see a familiar, tall, blonde boy standing next to the doors, right where Matthias told him to wait. Right next to him was another blonde who was much shorter.

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Sve! Tino!" He waved to the two others.

Berwald turned his head to see the person calling his name.

"Ah, I see them." Lukas walked ahead of Matthias and Emil.

"Wait for me!" Matthias caught up to Lukas, with Emil behind them.

Tino saw the three running up to him and Berwald. "Oh, hei, Lukas!"

"Matthias. Emil." Berwald looked at the two others.

"Isn't this so exciting? Some of us are together for almost the whole day!" Tino pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. "It would be nice if we had a class with all of us in it, though."

"Ja, there's that one." Berwald pointed to a class on the paper.

"Wait, when do you guys have science?" Tino asked.

"Fifth. Why?" Lukas peeked at the schedule.

"I have it fifth too." Matthias moved next to Lukas.

"Same." Emil stayed in his spot.

"Oh, we all have science together! That'll be fun." Tino smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be so fun." Lukas said sarcastically. "I can't wait to keep telling Matthias to stop messing things up and to put the test tubes down. He'll probably break everything."

"Hey, I won't break anything!" Matthias defended himself.

Lukas shook his head. "Let's just go inside before we're late."

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- So that was that. Next chapter will be longer, much more interesting, and include all of the characters that we forgot to put in. **

**RESPECTMYATHORITAH- we went on a time limit. Yeah...**

**~A Note~**

**These were the following conditions that this chapter was written under**

**-Pressure, because we wanted it to be up tonight**

**-We just ate a whole box of teddy grams (AKA, edible bears in sliver packaging)**

**-Its midnight**

**So yeah.**

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- Thanks for reading!**

**Edit 8/13-**

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- If you see any use of country names instead of human names, let us know so we can fix it! Sorry about that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- This took us 7 hours to write altogether. FUCK.**

**RESPECTMYATHORITAH- Read! Follow! Review! We especially like reviews the most. You know, give us ideas, feedback, and it'll be nice to hear some of our fan's experiences to put in this.**

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- You say 'fans' as if we actually have any...does anyone even read these notes? Oh well. Enjoy!**

**First Period**

Lovino entered his first period classroom and sat down in the first empty seat he saw. He had decided, in the ten minutes he had been in this building, that he was already 100% done with the school year.

"Excuse me," a young looking teacher said to him. "What's your name?"

"Lovino Vargas." Lovino mumbled, doing his best not to open his mouth.

The teacher nodded and looked at her clipboard. "Well Lovino, your seat is over there." She said, pointing to a desk in the back of the classroom.

He rolled his eyes and made his way to the back of the classroom. His desk was the farthest to the left, meaning he would only have to deal with whatever asshole was seated to his right, which was better than dealing with one on both sides.

People began to file into the classroom, and Lovino took note of the ones that stuck out the most. There was a tall blonde kid who sat in the very front of the room that he immediately decided he didn't like, an annoying kid named Vash and his dumb little brother who's name he couldn't remember, and some creepy kid who's name started with an I, but he really didn't care about it.

"Hello everyone!" the teacher said, doing some weird thing with her hands in front of her chest. "My name is Ms. Stubby, and welcome to Home Ec!" The whole class giggled, but she didn't seem to notice. "Okay, so I'm going to do roll call, just say "here" when I say your name!"

_'This bitch is way too happy'_ Lovino thought. The seat next to his was still empty. Maybe nobody was going to end up sitting there after all?

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo?" she said, looking first at her clipboard and then at the seat next to Lovino's. She repeated his name twice more before shaking her head and marking something off on her clipboard. _'Or maybe not_' he groaned, although maybe slightly too loud as a few people near him looked his way. _'That guys sounds like a douchebag.' _he thought to himself.

"Lovino Vargas?" Ms. Stubby said.

Lovino raised his hand, still refusing to open his mouth.

Ms. Stubby made a face. "You're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you!"

"Here!" Lovino practically yelled across the room.

"You don't have to yell at me, okay?" Ms. Stubby narrowed her eyes at him.

Lovino rolled his eyes and tuned her out for the rest of the class.

* * *

**Second Period**

"Shit Liet, we are so totally late!" Feliks said as the two boys ran across the field to the school building.

"Well maybe we wouldn't be if you didn't spend an half hour doing your hair." Toris mumbled, not exactly intending for Feliks to hear it.

"Come _on_, we're here!" Feliks exclaimed, running a bit faster. "I can not _believe_ you forgot it was the first day of school!"

"_I_ forgot?" Toris yelled. "I can't believe _you _didn't even wake me up this morning! Maybe then I would have been able to tell you!"

"Whatever, it totally doesn't matter who's fault it is. Lets just go!"

They ran into the building, avoiding the people at the desks in the office, and ran as fast as they could to their second period class.

Feliks burst through the door, Toris trailing not far behind, and exclaimed "OMG, I am soooo sorry we're late!"

The teacher stared at them disapprovingly and shook her head. "Oh well. The period has only just begun; you haven't missed much. What are your names?"

"Feliks Łukasiewicz."

"Toris Laurinaitis."

"Feliks, Toris, please take your seats." The teacher gestured towards two seats next to a tall, white haired boy with a long scarf around his neck. Toris sat next to the boy, and Feliks sat next to Toris.

As the teacher continued talking, Toris felt a tap on his shoulder. "I'm Ivan." The boy said. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Umm... Sure..." Toris didn't know why, but there was something about Ivan that scared him a little.

Feliks noticed the two conversing and leaned in. "Psst, Liet. Like, don't talk to that kid. He's creepy looking."

Toris looked at Ivan, hoping he didn't hear that, then back at Feliks. "Hush! That wasn't even nice!"

"What was that?" Ivan leaned towards Toris and Feliks with an innocent smile on his face.

"Nothing." Feliks shook his head and faced towards the front of the class again. He could barely hear Ivan whispering to Toris, and could only guess what they were talking about. He looked over at them again, just to see Toris looking back at him.

"Help me..." Toris mouthed, hoping Feliks would understand.

Feliks nodded, took out a sticky note, and began to write something on it. After he was finished, he folded it up and tossed it in Ivan's direction. The note had missed Ivan and landed on the desk of somebody sitting next to him. The girl picked up the note and began to unfold it.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit shit...'_ Was all Feliks could think right now. He had written a letter and it went to the wrong person. He watched the blonde girl read the note and tilt her head in confusion. She turned and showed the note to a boy sitting next to her.

_'God fucking dammit...'_ Feliks sighed and rested his head on the desk.

"Are you students passing notes?"

Feliks quickly lifted his head.

"No ma'am, I found this..." The girl explained. "And I showed it to my bruder to see if he could understand it."

The teacher walked in front of the girl's desk. She turned her head to face the boy sitting next to her. "Well, Vash, did you understand it?"

The boy shook his head.

The teacher took the note from the girl's hand and looked at it. "Dear creepy kid, if I ever, like, see you talking to MY best friend again, I am so totally going to send you a chain letter. You probably don't have any friends, since you were talking to mine, so you will have nobody to forward it to and bad things will happen to you."

Feliks started messing with the bow in his hair and slumped down in his seat.

There was a long silence before Vash noticed tears in his sister's eyes. He stood up out of his seat and faced the rest of the class. "I want to know who wrote this letter to my sister, because once I find out who it is, I will kill you until you're dead!"

"Vash, sit down." The teacher rolled her eyes. She looked around the classroom. "Well? Who wrote this?"

Feliks tried to hide behind his book, while Toris looked around the room. Ivan looked at the two, but didn't say anything.

The teacher put the note in her pocket and looked around once more. "I'll find out who it is later." She looked down at the girl in front of her. "Lili, it'll be okay. None of that is true." She returned to the front of the class and continued her lesson.

Feliks let out a quiet sigh of relief and set his book back on the desk.

* * *

**Period Three**

The gym coaches, Mr. Cowman and Mr. Dropout, were giving a long lecture about gym class and lockers and all that boring shit. Kiku was trying to pay attention, but Yao kept trying to talk to him, but he didn't want to tell him to be quiet or anything. Yao said some pretty interesting things. Interesting to Kiku.

"Those gym teachers have pretty weird names."

"The pandas keep falling out of my locker!"

"I saw a kid today and he wouldn't stop bugging me."

"The teacher took my wok..."

"All I did was ask why he had his pants on backwards."

"She said she wanted to fill a bucket with me..."

Kiku listened to him, but still tried to pay attention to what the gym teachers were saying.

"Alright," Mr. Cowman said. "We will give you your locker combinations and everything, and you will start using your lockers next week. You will be able to choose who you want to have a locker with."

The kids sitting on the bleachers began to stand up and walk towards the teachers sitting at the tables.

"Oh, are we supposed to get up?" Yao asked.

"I think so..." Kiku stood up and walked down the steps, with Yao following him.

The two walked to the table and the coaches gave them a slip of paper with a combination on it, and a lock. They were directed towards a door on the other side of the gym. Yao started to walk and motioned Kiku to follow him, which he did.

Kiku and Yao looked around the locker room.

"Can we decorate the locker with pandas?"

"I don't think we should decorate them."

"But why not?"

"Because people might take them."

"Oh, that's true." Yao sighed and opened a locker that looked very old. The locker door fell off of the hinges and fell on the floor, causing him to shriek and jump back. He bumped into Kiku and turned around, looking at him. He took a step back. "Sorry."

Kiku shook his head. "It's fine, they can fix it."

Yao quickly looked around the locker room and realized nobody else was there. He picked up the broken locker door, shoved it in the locker, and walked away. "We were never here."

"Okay." Kiku smiled a little bit and followed Yao to find a different locker.

They eventually found a locker and tested out the lock. "You're holding on to the combination, right?" Yao asked.

"If you want me to." Kiku held his hand out. Yao placed the sheet on his hand and they both walked out of the locker room.

They looked around the gymnasium and saw kids playing basketball or walking around the gym. Yao decided to do something else. He sat on the top bleachers and placed his hand on the seat next to him, telling Kiku to sit there. He nodded and walked up the steps.

Just as Kiku sat down, Yao continued his interesting ranting.

* * *

**Period Four-**

"Fratello!" Feliciano exclaimed, running up to his brother. "We finally have a class together!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Hooray."

"All right, everybody take your seats! There are name tags at the desks!" the teacher announced, clapping her hands as she spoke to get everyone's attention. The desks were organized into little groups of four and one group of five.

"How old does she think we are?" Lovino muttered. Feliciano laughed and looked around the room.

"Hey look!" he said. "Our seats are right across from each others!" he pointed excitedly at the group of five desks and sat down at his seat. Lovino took his seat as well and did his best to try and tune out Feliciano's talking.

There were three other names at the table as well- Ludwig Beilschmidt right next to Feliciano, Kiku Honda at the desk that awkwardly stuck out of the group, and next to Lovino-

Fuck.

The nametag at the desk next to Lovino's read "Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo".

"Not this guy!" he groaned, not caring who heard him. "He sounds like a douchebag!"

"I bet he's probably really nice, you just have to give him a chance!" Feliciano said.

At that moment, the tall blonde kid from Lovino's Home Ec class walked over and sat at the desk with the nametag that said Ludwig. Feliciano immediately smiled and began talking to him. "Hi! My name is Feliciano! Its nice to meet you!"

Ludwig seemed a bit surprised and smiled nervously. "It's uh, nice to meet you too." he said.

The two began talking (or, Feliciano began talking while Ludwig listened) until Kiku walked in and took his seat and Feliciano pulled him into the conversation.

_'How typical of him to be a social fucking butterfly.' _Lovino thought bitterly. _'It seems like that douchebag won't be showing up for this class either'_ he looked at Antonio's empty seat and felt relieved; it was one less person he had to deal with today.

"Hola! I'm Antonio!" came a voice from behind them.

_Just my fucking luck._

Lovino turned around to get a good look at this douchebag and his eyes widened when he saw him.

_Fuck._

_He's a hot douchebag._

Wait.

What?

Lovino couldn't believe what he just thought. Did he actually just think this guy was hot? He's tired. That's what it is. He's tired and he isn't thinking straight. He's completely done with this day already.

Antonio at this point had already taken his seat and was looking at Lovino with mild interest. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Alright, I think everyone is here..." the teacher started, clapping her hands loudly.

Lovino had never been so thankful in his life to hear a teacher start talking.

* * *

**Fifth Period**

"And the scavenger hunt begins...now!" the science teacher said.

"This is stupid." Emil said as soon as everyone in the room started.

"No, I'm gonna find everything on this list!" Matthias said as he looked at the list given to him. "We should try looking for the microscopes."

"Are they in that cabinet over there?" Lukas pointed to a glass cabinet with microscopes inside.

"... Yeah." Matthias checked the microscopes off of the list. "Got those. What else?"

"The test tubes?" Tino suggested.

"Oh, no, Matthias will end up messing around with those. We should save them." Emil looked at his paper. "We should try to find-"

"Wait, WAIT a second," Matthias interrupted. "I am NOT going to break anything! What makes you think I'll do that?"

"You broke the locker door in gym." Berwald said.

"NO, I told you, I did NOT do that, it was some other kid. Anyway, I didn't break anything!"

"So you want to look for test tubes?"

"Those are easy. Watch me." Matthias left the group to go look around the room. He searched around the room and checked the counters. He poked his head out of the window. "TEST TUUUUUBES!"

"Matthias!" The teacher snapped. "Get out of the window!"

Matthias groaned and stepped away from he window. He returned to the other four that he had abandoned before. "I can't find them."

Berwald turned around to face the sink. He picked up a set of test tubes off of the counter and placed them on the table.

"Fuck you, I knew that..." Matthias said quietly as he checked off the test tubes.

"Oh, this one. People are having trouble with the slides." Tino said.

"The whats?" Matthias skimmed his sheet to look for slides.

"The slides you put under microscopes." Tino pointed to a picture. "I think people are having trouble finding them."

"I'll help you find them." Berwald said, and walked away with Tino before the other three could object.

"Okay... While they're doing that, we should look for more stuff." Lukas said.

"This is stupid." Emil set the paper on the table and sat down. "Tell me when you're done."

"Nei, you're helping." Lukas pulled Emil out of his seat.

"Come on, help us! It's not that bad." Matthias grinned.

"Shut up." Emil said before pulling away from Lukas and walking off.

"He's just mad."

"At what?"

Matthias shrugged. "Stuff."

"Like...?"

"Like the kind of stuff you find under the bed, I don't know!" He sighed and sat down in is seat. "This is so hard..."

"You're the one who was all determined to finish this." Lukas sat next to Matthias.

"I give up. You don't HAVE to finish this, right?"

"Nei, they give you the answers at the end."

"What? Then what are we even doing?" He faced Berwald and Tino. "Hey guys, you can stop now!"

The two weren't really paying attention to Matthias, and were just talking.

"Fine, be that way..."

* * *

**Period 6**

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Alfred screamed as he ran into the cafeteria.

"Hang on," one of the lunch monitors said, stopping him. "You need to go sit down at a table and wait to be called up to the lunch line."

Alfred looked heartbroken. "But..."

Matthew, who had apparently been there the whole time but nobody noticed, grabbed Alfred's arm. "Come on, lets go find a table." They ended up sitting at a table right next to the doors to the cafeteria, thinking that it would be easier for Francis and Arthur to find them this way.

Arthur came in almost right after they sat down and took a seat next to Alfred.

"Hey Iggy, where's your lunch? Don't you normally bring it?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I do, but I forgot it at home today." Arthur told him.

"That sucks dude! How are you going to go the rest of the day without eating lunch?"

"Not everybody constantly needs to be eating everything in sight like you do." Arthur snapped. "Is the frog here yet?"

"I'm right here Angleterre," Francis said from behind them. "Try not to fall over again."

Arthur glared at him but said nothing.

Francis took a seat at the table right next to Arthur. "So Matthew," he said. "Have they called up this table to get lunch yet?"

"If they did, do you think Alfred would be sitting there trying to eat his hand?" Arthur asked while gesturing to Alfred, who's hand was indeed in his mouth.

Francis shrugged. "Well, lets go get food then."

"But they haven't called us up yet!" Arthur protested.

"Who cares?" Alfred said. "Food!"

No more than five minutes later, Francis and Alfred came back with their trays, and Matthew returned with nothing on account of being overlooked by the lunch ladies.

"Hey, you want some of my food Mattie?" Alfred asked, handing his brother an apple.

Matthew smiled. "Thank you." He said.

"How about you Iggy?" Alfred asked.

"No." Arthur said.

Alfred shrugged and began to stuff his face full of crappy French fries.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Francis asked, pushing his tray in Arthur's direction.

Arthur glared at him. "I don't need any of your food."

Francis sighed. "Suit yourself." he said.

"Hey guys," Alfred said after a few minutes. "Do you think its possible to drink something lying down?"

Francis thought for a moment. "Probably."

"Why don't you figure it out yourself?" Arthur said, knowing damn well it wouldn't work.

Alfred grinned. "Okay!" He stood up and lied down on the other side of the table that nobody was sitting at with his head right next to the spot where Arthur's lunch would have been.

"What the hell? Don't get that all over me!" Arthur said.

"Calm your tits Iggy, it'll work!" Alfred assured him. He opened his water and tried to drink it, but didn't see to notice that by doing so he was putting the bottle upside down. He opened his mouth and the water went all over his face and Arthur's lap.

"Fuck!" Alfred yelled, coughing and sputtering, trying not to choke on the water.

Arthur shrieked in surprise as the cold water got all over him and fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor.

Alfred laughed as he wiped the water off of his glasses.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Francis smirked down at Arthur. "Need some help?"

Arthur glared at him. "No, I still don't need your bloody help!"

Francis snickered and turned his attention to Alfred. "So," he said. "Any other experiments you want to do?"

* * *

**Seventh Period**

_'This sucks' -A_

Antonio crumpled up the piece of paper in his hand and aimed for his white-haired friend across the room. Gilbert nodded at him and Antonio threw it, and it landed right in front of Gilbert without the teacher noticing. None of the kids seemed to care at all.

_'This is so stupid! Why would she split us up? That is **not** awesome!' -G_

Gilbert kicked the student behind him at the table next to his and motioned for him to give it to Francis, who was across from him. The boy, who seemed to be half asleep, took the note without paying it much attention and passed it to Francis who wrote:

_'Why don't we just ask her to put us together?' -F_

Francis looked at Antonio and threw the note to him.

_'Yeah, that seems like a good idea' -A_

_'Or...we could make sure she knows that she can't separate us again.' -G_

_'Meaning?' -F_

_'Whatever you're planning, it isn't good.' -A_

_'What do you mean by THAT? Of course it's good! It's the plan that will get us at one table!' -G_

_'Then what is it?' -F_

_'...' -A_

_'We're gonna have to pretend we're friends with the people at our tables, disrupt the class a bunch of times, and then we get moved back together!'-G_

_'I don't think you thought that through.' -F_

_'She'll just switch our seats so we're still not next to each other.' -A_

_'We'll repeat it until we get what we want!' -G_

_'You sound like you're rioting, Gil.' -F_

_'Do we really need to? There's some people who I think are bothered by us, so they won't want to be friends with us... Or even pretend they are.' -A_

_'Which is why we bug them until they complain to the bitchy art teacher.' -G_

_'...That could actually work.' -F_

_'Or we get kicked out and get detention.' -A_

_'Verdammit, I didn't think of that. Any ideas, Francis?' -G_

_'Non, I don't have any.' -F_

_'Neither do I.' -A_

_'Shit, I think the teacher saw us. We might have to continue talking when class is done.' -G_

_'Alright, I can wait.' -F_

_'I can, too.' -A_

_'Seeya!' -G_

Gilbert folded the paper up and quickly stuffed it in his pocket before the teacher could notice.

* * *

**Eighth Period**

Roderich Edelstein was not having a very good day.

Most people wouldn't be expecting him to, seeing as this was the first day of school, and nobody likes the first day of school. But something about today was different, and that something went by the name of Vash Zwingli. Otherwise known as Roderich's best friend.

The only classes that the two of them had together were lunch and social studies, the second one being now. During lunch Roderich hadn't seen Vash- he had looked all over the cafeteria for him, but eventually gave up, accepting defeat and enduring Elizaveta and Gilbert's bickering for forty minutes. He was a bit frustrated with Vash then, but eventually let it go, assuming that something had happened with Lili.

The part that messed up his day happened during seventh period. Roderich and Vash passed right by each other in the hallway, and Vash didn't even acknowledge him. He looked right at him for a moment, and then seemed to be staring right past him at something else, not even waving or saying hi.

Roderich entered the room and stormed over to Vash, who was seated at a desk right by the window, and sat down next to him.

"What's your problem Vash?" Roderich demanded.

Vash looked at him from the corner of his eye for a split second, and then looked back at the book on his desk.

"Hello? Why are you ignoring me?" Roderich asked.

Vash moved his hand so it was blocking his face from Roderich as he read.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hi Roderich!" said someone from next to him. He turned around and saw Elizaveta in the seat next to his.

"Hello Elizaveta," he mumbled, a bit upset that Vash seemed to be ignoring him.

A loud bang startled them all, and everyone in the class jumped.

A man was standing the doorway to the classroom with a hockey stick and a scared looking seventh grader. The man laughed evilly and chased her around the room with the hockey stick for a minute before stopping at the door again and holding it open.

"Sorry Katyusha," he said. "You can go now."

The girl ran out of the room and the man turned around and faced the class. "You can call me Mr. C. Welcome to social studies."

* * *

**Ninth Period**

Last period study hall was considered by most to be one of the best things that could possibly happen to you. And Ivan just so happened to be lucky enough to have it. He took it as an opportunity to be able to sit in peace, without the burdens of schoolwork, teachers, and especially, overly attached creepy little sisters.

About halfway through the study hall, he left to use the bathroom. When he opened the bathroom door, he was tackled to the ground by something.

"Big brother! I missed you so much!" when he heard the voice that said it, he could have sworn his heart stopped for a second.

"_Natalia?!_" he screamed, pushing the smaller girl off of him. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"The annoying little Kirkland boy helped me sneak in so we can be together again!" Natalia told him, rushing up to hug him.

"Why did you sneak out of school, though? I would have seen you in another half hour!"

"I couldn't wait any longer! I want us to stay together! Please, big brother, let me stay!"

Ivan tried to pull away from the smaller girl. "How did you even know I'd be here?"

Natalia looked up at him with a completely serious look. "I know you go to the bathroom at 2:30 pm."

Ivan went speechless for a moment before clearing his throat. "Anyway, you need to go back to school!" He got out of Natalia's grip and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Wait! Brother!" Natalia sprinted after him.

Ivan continued running from his younger sister. "Leave me alone! This is the only place I can feel safe because you're not supposed to be here!" He ran faster and quickly turned at a corner, but hid behind a wall right next to the turn. He watched as Natalia ran right past him, thinking he had gone down the hall.

"Big brother! Come back here!" She ran up the stairwell, not to be seen again.

For now, at least.

Ivan let out a sigh of relief and speed-walked back to his study hall. _'Forget going to the bathroom. I don't need to deal with that again.'_

**Meanwhile...**

In the same study hall was a blonde haired boy, who sat near the window, reading. _'This is the only class I have away from stupid Alfred and that bloody frog.'_ He thought to himself. And the best part was that the class was a study hall.

Arthur heard the window open, but didn't look away from his book. He continued reading until he heard a familiar voice behind him that made him jump.

"Psst, Arthur!"

Arthur flinched and turned around to see his younger brother, Peter Kirkland. "Peter, you little shit, what are you doing here?" He whisper-yelled.

"I came to say hi to you! Hi!" He waved.

"Hi. Now go away." He looked back at his book.

"Actually, I had to help somebody get here, and I think I should wait for her to finish whatever she's doing."

"Oh, how lovely, now leave."

"So... How's middle school?"

"Wonderful."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"That's nice."

"You're not even listening to me!"

"Just go away!"

"I'll leave once you answer my question!"

"Are you..." Arthur groaned and slammed his book on the desk. "Alright, what is it?"

"How's middle school?"

"It fucking sucks. Now go away."

Peter rolled his eyes. "It can't be that bad."

"It is." Arthur said, picking up his book again.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Leave."

"Did you meet any girls?"

"Leave."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Leave."

"Was there a-"

"No there wasn't a food fight, now please for the love of god, _leave!_" Arthur practically yelled as he pushed him away from the window.

Peter glared at him. "Fine. No need to be such a jerk." He muttered as he walked away. As he walked away from the building, Natalia came storming out the front door.

"Natalia!" he called to her. "Are you ready to go?"

Natalia grabbed his arm and pulled him back in the direction of their school. "We're coming back tomorrow, right?"

Peter grinned. "Duh."

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- SEVEN FUCKING HOURS, ONE WHOLE BOX OF CHOCOLATE TEDDY GRAHMS**

**RESPECTMYATHORITAH- A BOTTLE OF ORANGE GATORADE, AND A SHITTY MOVIE!**

**IAmAFreakingUnicorn- And that's how things like this happen. Well, favorite, follow, review, and cheesecake! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
